Book Excepts Page 230 - Cleaning
Saturday, May 18, 1991 - Jack Last night Nancy and I watched a television special called Unknown Visitors and feel that the beings featured were of the same group or race as Einstein and Zylem, although we understand they may just look alike. Today I received my MRI pictures, and they clearly show my disk herniated and ruptured. Also visible is a floating piece of the disk that is moving around. I was in quite a bit of pain on my way to our doctor's office cleaning job. I was going alone but knew the office would be empty, so I took my time. As I parked and gathered my supplies, I felt a familiar and strong sensation and realized I was not alone. I stepped up to the large outside door and put my vacuum down. Just as I reached to put the key in the lock, I heard it unlock by itself and watched the door swing open. I just looked at it a bit leery, and it stayed open as if someone invisible was holding it for me... and I knew that there really was. As I walked through and started up the steps, the big door swung shut. The door to the office at the top of the stairs also swung itself open as I approached, and inside stood Einstein, smiling. I was elated! As I walked in, that door also shut behind me. Through the windows and doors of the inner offices and reception room, I could see four more Einstein look-a-likes. They also smiled at me as I walked in, and I thought they must be looking around, interested in all the primitive medical equipment. I put down my cleaning supplies and noticed how clean and neat the normally disorganized office was. I heard a vacuum cleaner switch on from down the wall and realized Einstein and his friends were cleaning the office for me! I laughed out loud gratefully. Einstein spoke audibly, "Your back could use the rest." He took me by the hand and led me down the hall to show off his work in the other rooms. They were doing a very good job. I figured then that Einstein must have been aware of my MRI results. To my amazement, a vacuum cleaner was wheeling up and down the length of the reception room by itself with no one near it. Two visible dust cloths were thoroughly running over the tops of the desks and computers. Laughing out loud again, I asked, "Are you doing that?" Einstein didn't need to answer. He just smiled. It occurred to me that he could probably clean at a standard I could never reproduce, so I asked, "Could you do it in a human way?" only half jokingly. Einstein replied, "The methods we have for our own cleaning are different from yours in many ways. We are cleaning here the way you would do it." I was incredibly impressed and so thankful. Einstein led me back to the waiting area and said, "You need to sit down and relax." As I sat down in a desk chair, I said, "It is so good to see you again. There's been a lot going on lately," referring to the visitations. Einstein said, "That is because you are at a turning point in your awareness and sensitivities. You should now be able to distinguish who an alien presence is even if there are multiple." "Are those aliens on the television special we watched last night some of yours?" "Yes they are, although there were some inaccuracies to some of the reports. The larger size being is not half-human and half-alien. He is as Zylem is. He is further evolved, which is apparent in his eyes, but he is human in all the physical ways. Also, during medical exams, there was no light placed into the nose of the two men. This light was absorbed through the hand. At least the ship drawings were accurate to the best that could be expected." I took mental notes, then asked the question he knew was on my mind, "Do you think you could examine the disk causing me all this pain and maybe correct it?" Einstein said concisely, "I can examine you, but I could not treat your injury unless it was for a strict moral and spiritual purpose directly related to your work with the aliens. Zar has already removed the irritation to the sciatic nerve to lessen the most severe pain. Your chiropractor did not fully understand the nature of the injury. You can still lift rugs to work but you should stop lifting weights for a while. Surgery is probably not needed, but be aware that the injury could change. It all depends on luck for now." Continue with medical examination... Category:Book Excepts Category:Experiences Category:All Category:All3